The Valentine's Way
by Vuli
Summary: A Valentine’s Day gimmick at the Preventers HQ leads to innuendo and rivalry for Chang Wufei... Shounen ai - 1+5
1. Hearts

Title: The Valentine's Way part 1/?

Author: Vuli

Rating: PG

Summary: A Valentine's Day gimmick at the Preventers HQ leads to innuendo and rivalry for Chang Wufei. Will he choose the advances of a not-so-secret admirer, or the unexpected romance blossoming between himself and Heero Yuy?

Pairing: 1+5. Smidgen of OC+5, rumoured 1+2+1, 2+OC.

Warnings: Shounen ai. Fluff. Wu-moping. ^_^;

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to SOTSU, Sunrise and Bandai. That's it.

Archive: Wind Chijmes Pavilion. Everyone else, help yourselves, just drop me a line!

Feedback: raichuelectric@hotmail.com; feel free to email me with your comments, or even random 1x5 ramblings.

Author's Note: A little late for a Valentine's fic, ain't it? *grin* Once again, I've taken liberties with a character's past, this time the period between Wufei and Meilan's marriage and her death. And the fic is a Preventers-style AU. Blame it on all those pics of the boys in Preventers uniforms.

Background: Set one year after Endless Waltz. Wufei _was_ working in space, as seen at the end of EW. However, he and Sally have been temporarily reassigned to Earth. Why? Author's prerogative, that's why.

**Dedicated to Eradicated Illness, for her lovely fanart and encouragement. ^_^**

**Special thanks to Erynna and Wind Chijmes for their continued support!**

**The Valentine's Way**

"Oh, no."

That was Wufei's immediate reaction as he stood frozen, not more than five steps past the front door, staring at the reception desk in undisguised dismay. Festooned with chains of pink and red paper hearts, it had become a gaudy horror that left little doubt as to the occasion.

Valentine's Day.

He had forgotten, of course. On his colony, very few of the people he came into contact with had actually celebrated; certainly not his own family. Besides, he had spent only one Valentine's Day in a relationship - his ill-fated union with Meilan - and it had been anything but romantic. 

The year after that, he'd been holed up in a dingy, rotting shack, alone, half-starved and nursing injuries. There was no time for romance in a war, not that he'd wanted it, with Meilan's spirit ever-present in the form of Nataku, a constant reminder of his responsibilities. But Nataku was gone now, as was his colony; the war was over. For the first time, love seemed a viable emotion...and he was more alone now than he'd ever been.

"Preventer Spirit!" one of the receptionists called, waving cheerfully.

The sound of his code-name drew him from his gloomy reverie, and not for the first time he resented the rank that segregated him from his colleagues. Even though he'd only been in the building a few weeks, most of the desk staff knew him by sight...probably something to do with the 'Outstanding Agent' award that had been pressed on him for several consecutive months. It was at times like this that he longed for anonymity, or the solitude of being Nataku's pilot.

"Good morning," he replied with a curt nod. He greeted them in the same manner every day.

Unlike any other day, however, the same receptionist leaned across the desk and held out a rose with a tag - heart-shaped, of course - knotted around its stem. She smiled brightly. "This is for you."

Wufei stared at it, and she chuckled. "It's not from _me, Preventer Spirit," she explained patiently. "Everyone gets a rose when they come in. You write your name on the tag and give it to your Valentine."_

After receiving reassurances that she'd already given hers away and checking to make sure that the tag was still blank, Wufei reluctantly accepted the rose, holding it gingerly between thumb and forefinger as though the stem was bristling with thorns. Wonderful. If the thought of facing Valentine's Day unloved had been depressing before, it was doubly so now. The flower made it seem _real_.

The receptionist seemed to misinterpret his silence. "You can have more if you want," she said, reaching for the bucket of roses beside her. "Mr. Winner took a bunch of them half an hour ago."

"No, no," Wufei blurted. "One is sufficient. Thank you." He hurried away from the desk, fleeing for the relative refuge of his office, ignoring the chorus of 'Happy Valentine's Day!' from the rest of the receptionists.

---------------------------

There was little chance, short of going to see Director Une herself, of actually knowing who was responsible for the gimmick, but Wufei had his suspicions. Leaning against the elevator wall, he frowned down at the rose in his hand, trying to ignore the paper hearts that dangled from the ceiling. The damn things were everywhere, it seemed - he could only assume that they had infested the whole building, and it irked him. By the colonies, this was Preventers Headquarters! It was so...so..._unprofessional, damn it! He hadn't worked for almost a year to help build the Agency's legitimacy only to see it dissolve for the sake of one inane tradition._

Still… The roses weren't _that_ bad an idea, he supposed. More tasteful than the decorations, at least. His frown turning thoughtful, Wufei pulled a pen from the pocket of his jacket and held the tag against the metal wall, writing his name on the card without the flourish of his usual signature. What was the point? He didn't expect to give it to anyone, anyway.

The elevator slowed and came to a stop on the twelfth level, the doors sighing apart to reveal an unreasonably happy Quatre, one arm laden with roses, the other a bundle of files. "Wufei!" the former Sandrock pilot exclaimed, stepping in. "I was looking for you. Did you just get in?" He struggled for a moment to reach the nineteenth-floor button, then sighed gratefully when Wufei tapped it for him and relieved him of the files. "Thank you. Oh, you got a rose from reception. Good!"

Wufei eyed Quatre with a touch of wary disdain. "Did _you have something to do with this?" he growled, poking the rose at him accusatorily, then upward at the dangling hearts._

"Kind of." At Wufei's sharp glare, he cringed a little. "I just contributed toward the flowers!" he blurted. "The decorations were Duo's idea."

"I knew it!" Wufei snarled, his hand clenching into a fist around the stem of his rose, and Quatre winced.

"Well, it's a cute idea," he countered. "And it'll cheer people up."

"Cute? _Cute? _It's making a mockery of this Agency!" Wufei snatched at one of the paper hearts and tore it free.

Quatre cradled his roses defensively. "Director Une doesn't think so. She gave us her approval to organise all this," he said with a frown, resisting the childish urge to stick his tongue out at his friend as he'd seen Duo do many times. Besides, his best foil had always been words. "Just because we want to have a little fun doesn't mean we take our jobs any less seriously than you do, Chang Wufei. That sort of attitude is only going to alienate you."

He was pleased to see Wufei flush and look away, the comment effectively taking the wind from his sails. As though on cue, the elevator coasted to a stop, the doors opening with a time-honoured 'ping', and he breezed out without another word, chin high…then let out a little cry of dismay.

"Oh Allah, my files!" he exclaimed, hearing the elevator doors close. In his eagerness to make a triumphant exit, he had completely forgotten that Wufei had taken the pile of folders for him.

"How embarrassing," a dry voice commented behind him, and Quatre blushed hotly, turning to face the poker-faced Preventer Spirit. When Wufei took a step toward him, he put his hands out instinctively, expecting the other to thrust the files at him, but Chang simply brushed past. "I'll walk you to your office," he stated, leaving Quatre to trail after him, then glanced back with the faintest quirk of a smile. "Perhaps it will give me a chance to work on my social skills."

---------------------------

The second disaster of the day came in the form of Duo Maxwell, waiting for them perched atop Quatre's desk, his legs swinging idly over the side. Like Quatre, he carried a bunch of roses, although it was a safe bet that most of those roses had been given to him.

When he spotted them coming, he slid off the desk with a welcoming cry of, "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Don't you ever work, Maxwell?" Wufei grumbled as he deposited the stack of files on the desk. Quatre carefully laid his roses there as well.

"Not if I can help it." Duo waved a hand flippantly, then reached out to tousle Quatre's hair. "Please tell me _he's_ not your Valentine, Q!" He jerked his head in Wufei's direction.

Quatre made a noise of protest and batted Duo's hand away, trying to finger-comb his hair back into neatness. The noise Wufei made was a lot more ominous.

"Oh, come on! What am I supposed to think, when you make poor 'Fei carry your stuff for you? I swear, Quat, you're like a schoolgirl."

"Actually, I offered," Wufei interjected. His voice was suspiciously cool. "Not that I expect you to understand simple courtesy."

Duo eyed him, already forming his retort, and caught sight of the rose in Wufei's hand. "So, who's _your_ Valentine, if Q-lovin' isn't on the cards?" he asked slyly.

There was a slight flicker in the black-haired Preventer's stony expression, just a flash of pained frustration in his eyes that had nothing to do with his irritation over Duo's teasing. "I don't have one."

"No one?" Quatre ventured, touching his sleeve. Remarkably, Duo didn't comment, although there was a contemplative look on his face.

"I don't need one," Wufei amended tetchily.

Quatre's fingers dropped from his sleeve to the desk, closing around the nearest flower stem. "Would you mind if I gave you a rose?" he asked, a touch of colour appearing on his cheeks. "I mean, I got one for everyone. That's why I was looking for you." Quatre held out the rose hesitantly, and was surprised when Wufei took it.

"Thank you." Wufei's whole face seemed to change, lifting in a smile. "It was very thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome. Happy Valentine's Day, Wufei," Quatre said, then, before he could think better of it, leaned up to press a chaste kiss to his friend's cheek.

Wufei blinked in startlement. "And you, Quatre," he replied, clearing his throat to hide the embarrassed waver in his voice. "I'd better get some work done." He merely nodded at Duo, who touched two fingers to his temple in a salute, and turned, heading back toward the elevators.

"Damn, is there anything you can't get away with?" Duo shook his head wonderingly.

Quatre's blush deepened as he watched Wufei go. "Well, I didn't dare try that with Heero," the blond teen answered, turning to Duo with a smile. When he saw the slow grin stealing across his colleague's face, he raised his eyebrows curiously. "What?"

"Just an idea," Duo responded, the innocence in his tone completely undermined by the gleam in his eye.

"Oh, Duo, no -"

But the exuberant American was already out of the door, chasing after their friend. A moment later, an angry shout resounded down the hall.

"Maxwell, you brat! Give me that back!"

Quatre quickly shut the door, leaning against it. "I'm _not_ getting involved," he muttered, although he couldn't deny his gnawing curiosity. What was Duo up to?

TBC…

Yes, what indeed? ^_^ I must apologise for the shounen-ai liteness of this chapter, and the distinct lack of the '1' in 1+5.

**Long-Winded Explanation of Wufei's Code-name**:

Why Spirit? Well, "Dragon" was the obvious choice, but it's been done before, in much better fics. 

"Nataku" was also obvious, since Wufei's carrying on the quest for justice through his job. However, I'd rather think that, with the destruction of Altron, he's trying to put Meilan behind him, and that his work as a Preventer is about finding justice in his own right, not for Meilan.

Sooo... "Nataku" was an ancient god without a soul, right? Therefore, the opposite would be a mortal (Wufei) _with_ a soul...a _spirit_. Makes eventual sense, ne? Curse my obscurity. Heh.


	2. Roses

Title: The Valentine's Way part 2/?

Author: Vuli

Rating: PG

Review Response:

*anna may: Glad you liked it!*

*Erynna: Here's your first strawberry! Although it's more like strawberry _flavour_. ^_^;*

**The Valentine's Way**

During the months that had passed since the end of the Eve Wars, Heero had come to appreciate peace and quiet. The faint hum of a monitor, the clacking of keys, had been background noises for years, sounds he'd gotten used to, but it was remarkable how different a room seemed without them.

He made a mark on the report – a _paper_ report – and turned the page. It was these sorts of moments he savoured the most, when he had the office to himself. No distractions, no teasing, and no arguments between Duo and Wufei, who apparently made it their purpose in life to nettle each other. In fact, they'd done so from the moment Chang had moved into the office several weeks ago, recently reassigned from his duties in space.

While Heero made a point of not getting involved, he usually sympathised with Wufei. After all, Duo had his small following of fellow Preventer agents, dubbed "Maxwell's groupies" by a disparaging Spirit, to fall back on when he needed to exact revenge. Wufei, one of the elite Preventers, was essentially friendless outside the people he had been connected to during the war.

Heero stopped reading, tapping his pen against the page, and his gaze strayed to the vase of roses on his desk, which had been ignored for most of the morning. He had mixed feelings about the Valentine's Day stunt, concocted between Duo and Quatre. The general rule, he gathered, was that encouraging "office romances" was a bad idea; however, Une _had_ approved it, and it was all supposedly harmless fun. Duo had insisted he participate, shipping roses to him all morning, but he had drawn the line at giving his own rose away. Fun or not, what the flower represented was something he wasn't willing to impart on a whim.

"Fine, keep it then," Duo had said with a shrug as he deposited another rose in the vase. Heero hadn't bothered to check any of the tags. "I guess if there's one person you should love, it's yourself, right?"

Sighing at the memory, Heero spared a glance at his watch, and a not-quite frown passed across his face as he noted that Wufei was nearly an hour late. His eyes turned automatically to the vacant desk, perpendicular to his own. The office had seemed cluttered with three of them sharing a room designed for two, but he had been surprised how quickly he had adjusted to the extra occupant. Wufei, like himself, preferred to work in peace, and he was a tranquil, unobtrusive presence when it was just the two of them.

_He would be an ideal housemate_, Heero mused. The airy flat he called home was the only place where he didn't like quiet, especially at night. That was silence, empty and…lonely. It wasn't that he craved noise. He craved _company_, the feeling of knowing that he wasn't alone, that there was someone to help fill the space. Perhaps the ebony-eyed Preventer was the solution.

For a few moments, he wondered how permanent Wufei's accommodation was, then forced his attention back to the report. Duo's enthusiasm over Valentine's Day must have been affecting him after all.

---------------------------

Wufei stood by the door of his office, waiting for his usual calm to return before venturing inside, mortified by the thought of Heero seeing him flustered over such a petty thing.

He might as well have been chasing a braided wraith around the building for all the good it had done. Not only had he failed to retrieve the rose Maxwell had snatched from him, he had gained several others from various admirers, who had unintentionally helped Duo escape by hindering him…not to mention a terribly embarrassing run-in with his partner, Sally Po. Stars only knew what fate had befallen his flower, although he had a sinking feeling that the ever-faithful groupies would have it spread all over Headquarters by the end of the day.

A little more composed now, Wufei plucked uncomfortably at his tie. He had taken to wearing the full Preventers uniform while he was planet-bound, rather than just the jacket, but today he regretted it. The shirt collar was chafing slightly, and he was starting to wonder if he had knotted the tie slightly too tight this morning. It was his imagination, of course. His mind was finding physical discomfort to distract him from the emotional ones.

Self-consciously, he brushed down his trousers, then grasped the door handle. If there was one person he could count on to feel as out of place as he did, it would be Heero Yuy. And he'd had enough of Maxwell for one day.

His regained poise faltered when he saw the rather large vase of roses on Heero's desk. Surely the Japanese agent hadn't been lured in too?

Heero looked up briefly and smiled a greeting. "Afternoon."

Scowling, Wufei inspected his watch. "It's not –" 12.03 p.m. Well, it _was _afternoon, barely. He stalked across the room and tossed the handful of flowers, almost carelessly, on his desk. "I had other business to attend to this morning."

"So I see."

Wufei spun, his temper over Duo's idiocy flaring at Heero's remark, but the other Asian wasn't watching him anymore. Sighing noiselessly, he calmed himself again, then moved to stand in front of Heero's desk. "I didn't think you'd be interested in Valentine's," he said, tapping the vase.

"I'm not. But it kept Duo quiet," Heero replied as he underlined several words.

"Oh." Wufei brushed his fingertips across the crimson blooms. "Aren't you curious about who sent you them?" he asked.

"Not really." Heero turned a page and continued to read. His gaze flickered toward Wufei's desk, eyeing the roses that he had dropped there before returning to the report. "Who are yours from?"

Wufei blinked, surprised that the other agent had even bothered to ask. "The requisitions girl...a few junior agents...Quatre - don't look at me like that, we all got one," he interrupted himself, examining Heero's flowers before pulling out a tag which, sure enough, bore the young billionaire's name. Grunting, Heero focused on his report once more, cocking his head to indicate he was still listening. "Sally."

"Sally Po?" Heero didn't look up, but there was a faint smile on his face.

"Yes, Sally Po." Wufei crossed his arms and glowered. "The woman took it upon herself to give me a rose, in case no one else did." The last words were mumbled with resentful reluctance.

A full-throated laugh escaped Heero, startling his companion. "Mothering instinct?" the Japanese Preventer ventured, smirking.

"It's not funny," Wufei growled, but the corners of his lips curved ever so slightly. "Besides, I doubt you fared any better than I did." As though to prove his point, he flicked through the nametags tied around the flower stems...and froze when he spotted a familiar name. "This is mine!" he exclaimed, plucking the rose from the vase.

Heero frowned and lifted his head, reading the small heart-shaped card that dangled from the bloom. _Chang Wufei_ was printed neatly on one side.

"Last time I saw this was in Maxwell's hand, right after he stole it. Damn that braided idiot!" Wufei grumbled, then sighed and slid the rose back into the vase.

"Don't you want it back?" Heero asked.

Wufei shook his head, fingering the soft petals a moment. "You might as well keep it. I have no one to give it to." His expression was slightly wistful.

After a small hesitation, Heero set down his pen and pulled the vase closer, examining the tags until he found the one he was searching for. "A trade, then," he said quietly, pulling the flower free and extending it to the other man.

Confused, Wufei accepted the offering, his eyes widening when he read _Heero Yuy_ on the tag. When he looked curiously at his colleague, Heero merely shrugged and picked up his pen again. "I had no one else either."

Wufei stared down at the rose and felt his throat tighten suspiciously. "Thank you," he murmured, shifting as though to take his leave. Perhaps it would have been wiser to do just that - Heero had already returned to his work, and the unexpectedly touching moment had passed. Instead, he placed his hand flat on the surface of Heero's desk and rested his weight on it, leaning forward. His tie hung free, brushing the dark wood.

"Something else, Wufei?" Heero enquired, glancing up.

Before he could think twice, Wufei lifted the rose and tapped it against Heero's nose, surprising the Japanese agent. "Isn't a kiss part of the tradition?" he asked lightly.

Heero's face hardened, and he half-rose from his chair. "Are you mocking me, Chang?" he snapped, glaring, and Wufei drew back a little in alarm.

"No! It's just...ah, forget it." He pulled away, turning to retreat to his own side of the room, but Heero leapt up and caught his wrist, rounding the desk to stand in front of him. Misinterpreting the action, Wufei snorted irritably and thrust the rose at him. "You'll want this back, I suppose."

The harshness in Heero's gaze softened slightly. "Keep it. I want to know why you asked."

Wufei frowned and looked away self-consciously. "This ridiculous custom has put me in a...strange mood," he replied, struggling not to blush.

"Is it so ridiculous to celebrate love?" The comment drew Wufei's gaze back to Heero. There was an expression on his face that could have been regret, or even sadness.

"That's not love," Wufei retorted, his tone unintentionally sharp, and he waved at the small pile of roses on his desk. "That's silly infatuation and well-meaning friends." He paused, looking at the flower in his hand once more. "At least you were honest."

Heero was silent, studying his colleague as though watching for some sign of insincerity, then half-turned and reached out to pull Wufei's bloom from the vase. Releasing the Chinese Preventer's wrist, he held out his hand and looked at Chang expectantly.

Wufei couldn't keep the hurt from his eyes, feeling a pang of bitter disappointment as he returned the rose to Heero and accepted his own back. In the past, he wouldn't have thought Heero Yuy capable of meaningless gestures, but apparently his 'gift' had been nothing more than that – he'd had no use for the rose, so he'd given it away. And now Wufei was going to be left standing there like a fool, clutching a flower with his own name on it and wondering why his heart was aching...

"Let's do this properly, hmm?"

The sound of Heero's voice startled him. "What?" he snapped, humiliation melting into bewilderment.

Heero chuckled quietly. "You should pay more attention, Agent Chang," he scolded, and it was his turn to tap the rose on the other man's nose before extending the stem, a small smile curling his lips. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Wufei stared, pulse beating just a pace too fast - the sudden change of heart had him utterly baffled, and somewhat wary. However, when Heero waggled the stem at him, his face oddly soft and encouraging, he took the rose with numb fingers, barely aware that he was offering his own flower even as he did so and uttering a rather hoarse, "Happy Valentine's Day." He was grateful that his voice remained steady as he returned the sentiment.

Rather than take the rose, Heero closed his free hand around Wufei's and drew it to his chest, moving a half-step closer. "Still want that kiss?" he asked softly, leaning his head forward.

Wufei never got the chance to answer; Heero's mouth was already pressed to his, stifling any remark he might have made. It was barely more than a touch of lips, but it was enough to make his eyes flutter shut in pleased shock…and not nearly enough to curb the regret he felt when Heero drew back, pulling the rose smoothly from his fingers.

"I'm going to get a coffee." With that abrupt, almost jarring comment, Heero turned toward the door, as casual as though nothing had happened between them. "Do you want anything?"

Wufei stared at Heero's back, astonished and wondering if he should be offended by the implied dismissal. Had he done something wrong? He hadn't even had a chance to respond to Heero's kiss before the man pulled away.

_Do I want anything? Colonies, yes. I want you to kiss me again._

"Wufei?" Heero prompted, one hand resting on the door handle.

"I…I…" Mortified by his own inability to answer, Wufei looked away from the questioning cobalt gaze. If only his heart would get out of his damn throat…

The hint of a smile appeared on Heero's face. "Why don't you come with me?" he suggested, opening the door. "You can decide when we get there."

Wufei hesitated, wondering what Yuy meant by the invitation, and wondering if he wanted to accept it regardless of its intent. _Stop this_, he chided himself quickly. _You can't continue to second-guess everything he says. Just be clear on your own intentions._ Clearing his throat, he returned the half-smile and nodded, moving to join Heero.

He was certain, as he stepped past, that he felt Heero's hand rest briefly on the small of his back, and his smile grew a little.

TBC…

Ah, I love the taste of strawberries. ^_^ Next up: the dreaded OC. Will he get in the way of true love?


	3. Coffee

Title: The Valentine's Way part 3/?

Author: Vuli

Rating: PG

Author's Note: Spot the strawberry reference. ^_^

Review Response:

*nlp: A sequel? Maybe. Let's see how this one pans out first…and not even I know the answer to that!*

*Avenged Suffering: Well, that was certainly the most original review I've ever had. Duo Maxwell: pocket translator. ^_^ Here's hoping this chapter inspires the same reaction!*

*Water-Soter: _This_ is what happens next. I get too sappy for my own good. And thanks for the compliment. I do put some work into characterisation and I'm glad you liked it!*

*S.Maldiva: Cute 'n' sweet is fun to write, and highly addictive. I don't know how I'll ever get back to writing angst after this. ^_^;*

*Death's Daughter: Thanks! I'm happy to have renewed your faith, and hopefully the rest of Valentine's won't disappoint.*

*goldmund: Telling you who wins fair Wu's heart would be a big fat spoiler…let's just say Heero's going to have to put some effort in. ::evil chortle::*

**The Valentine's Way**

'Getting a coffee', it turned out, involved heading to a coffee bar down the street, one of those commercial chains that filled their shop space with small round tables and padded chairs in an attempt to make the place appear cosy and airy at the same time. Wufei had to admit, as he took a seat at a table by the window, that it was a formula that worked remarkably well. Most of the people around him seemed relaxed, chatting happily over cups and mugs of various sizes.

Most of them also wore Preventers uniforms.

He settled himself in the chair and placed Heero's rose on the table in front of him, noting as he glanced around that several other Preventers had brought their roses with them. In truth, he had forgotten it was in his hand until he was out of the building; he had been surprised to find that Heero still had his, as well.

He sought out his companion and located him quickly, standing near the head of the queue at the counter – even in a room full of Preventers, there was something about the way Heero carried himself that made him stand out. At eighteen, he wasn't the tallest or broadest of the male agents, but his bearing lent him the authority that his frame lacked. Remarkable, really, that a man whose stance practically challenged those around him to take notice of his presence could just as easily slip away without a trace. 

A hand dropped unexpectedly on his shoulder, startling him. "Well, it must be my lucky day!" he heard someone remark behind him in a quiet, drawling tenor.

In the past, Wufei might have struck the other for touching him without his consent, but his time as a Preventer had helped to calm some of his more antisocial tendencies. Now, he merely shrugged, silently informing the owner of the hand that the touch was unwelcome. When that failed, he turned to glare, but the movement only produced the unwanted effect of sliding the hand from his shoulder to the back of his neck, where it proceeded to squeeze in a rather intimate gesture.

The overly friendly young man grinned down at him with shining, love-struck eyes, and Wufei fought the urge to groan. One of Maxwell's groupies, Julian Lamond, who had taken to lusting after the Chinese agent the moment he had stepped foot into Preventers Headquarters a few weeks ago. 

Wufei didn't resent the attention, exactly. With a heart-shaped face, framed by long bangs of honey-blond hair that trailed from a deliberately unkempt ponytail, and the kind of tall, lean body that women seemed indebted to stare at, Lamond was certainly attractive. He was almost effeminate, if not for the boisterous, blatantly male laugh that regularly erupted out of him, and the strength in his slender fingers. Little wonder he had been drawn to Maxwell – the two were frighteningly alike.

When he allowed himself to notice, it was rather flattering to be the object of the man's starry-eyed advances.

_So fickle, Chang_. _Are you going to give him a rose, too? _With a start, Wufei realised that he'd been staring and collected himself."Lamond," he greeted coolly.

The hand fell from his neck, leaving an impression of warmth and caressing fingertips. "Still on last name terms, huh?" Julian enquired with a quirk of his head, jade eyes crinkling in amusement. "You're a tough one, Spirit." Somehow, he managed to make the codename roll off his tongue like an endearment.

Wufei glanced in Heero's direction, shifting uneasily in his chair. "What do you want?" he asked, distracted.

"To talk. Not here, though." Lamond leaned closer, and Wufei turned his gaze back to him, surprised to see the nervousness on his face. "Can we go for a walk? Later, I mean. Tonight."

_A date?_ Wufei wondered briefly. "All right."

Julian pulled back, looking momentarily shocked. "You want to?" he mumbled, a scaled-down version of his usual grin curving his lips, then he snatched up a paper napkin and hurriedly scribbled an address on it. He hesitated, looking unsure. "We can meet at my apartment, if you like. Around seven o'clock?"

"That's fine," Wufei said as he took the napkin from his hand and slipped it into his jacket.

"Oh. Good!" Julian's grin was back, his uncertainty fading into delight, bringing a flush of excitement to his cheeks. "Well…I'll see you at seven."

He watched the other man go, unconsciously admiring the slim form that he had refrained from noticing before. _I don't understand_, he thought, leaning back in the chair. _What has changed since yesterday, that I'm acting so strangely today?_ His eyes moved to Heero, still standing in the queue, who had apparently not seen the exchange. It had to be more than not wanting to spend another Valentine's Day alone – the holiday had never affected him this way before.

Then again, why couldn't it be something so simple? Not every problem had to be complex, after all.

Frowning, Wufei turned his head to look outside. The answer should have been simple, too. Heero's kiss had touched something in him that no one else had come close to, not even Meilan, who had been more focused on their rivalry than their marriage. He'd felt the awakening attraction between himself and Heero in that too-short contact.

So why was he entertaining Lamond's infatuation?

"See anything interesting?"

"Hmm?" Wufei looked round, to see Heero placing two cups of black coffee on the table, setting a plate bearing some sort of dessert beside them. It was a slice of cheesecake, dribbling with syrup, a plump red strawberry perched atop it.

"You've been staring out that window for a while," Heero said, sitting opposite Wufei.

"Oh. No, nothing interesting." Wufei lifted the cup, tilting it slightly in salute. "Thank you." As he took a sip, he turned Heero's words over again in his head. "How long were you watching me?" he asked, keeping his voice low and unintentionally intimate. Maybe Heero had seen him with Lamond after all.

The response was quiet. And totally unexpected.

"Not long enough," Heero replied, meeting Wufei's wide gaze with warm, half-lidded eyes and a faintly suggestive smile.

Wufei felt a dash of heat spread across his cheeks, and he was grateful he hadn't taken another sip of coffee or he might have choked on it. He'd never seen such an expression on Heero's face and he wasn't sure how to respond to it; when it came to the arts of romance and seduction, he was left floundering.

Instead, he broke eye contact and pointed a finger at the confection-burdened plate, lying forgotten on the table. "I didn't know you had a sweet tooth."

"It was free. The girl at the counter said it was a Valentine promotion." Heero glanced over, and Wufei followed instinctively. To his surprise, said girl was looking in their direction, beaming at them – at Heero, in particular. He heard the Japanese agent clear his throat a little uncomfortably. "She added the strawberry because she thought I was cute."

Wufei turned back to him with a chuckle. For that one moment, he felt bold, confident. "That makes two of us," he murmured, just loud enough for Heero to hear. Although 'cute' didn't do the other man justice. From trim frame and tousled hair, dark as the coffee they were drinking, to tan skin and glittering cobalt eyes, he was every bit the perfection of his former nickname.

Heero's response was a somewhat self-conscious smile, and Wufei found himself warmed with the sudden desire to kiss the hesitant curve of his lips. There was something else in Heero's eyes, though, as he picked up the dessert fork lying on the plate and scooped up a small portion of cheesecake, then held the fork out across the table.

"Taste?" he asked, his smile gaining just a trace of smirk.

Wufei's surprised gaze darted between Heero and the laden fork. He wasn't offering to…to _feed_ him like some besotted teenage girl, was he? No. The look in his eyes was a challenge, Wufei was certain of it, and he wasn't accustomed to backing down. Straight-faced, he leaned over and sank his teeth into the cake with faultless poise, the rich flavour savoured and forgotten in the same instant when he saw _that_ expression return to Heero's face.

"You're cute, too," Heero said quietly and pulled the fork from Wufei's mouth, before setting it back on the plate and raising his own cup to his lips.

Swallowing quickly, Wufei sat back in his chair, feeling terribly aware of where he was. The rest of the Preventers in the shop didn't seem to have given a second glance to the sight of their colleagues flirting with each other. Why would they, considering the occasion? Unfortunately, the girl at the counter hadn't missed it, and it was obvious she was barely holding back her excitement. Quite a change of heart, considering she had been admiring Heero just minutes ago. He would have expected her to be disappointed, not delighted.

Women never ceased to bewilder him.

---------------------------

The air outside was unusually warm for February as the two former pilots left the coffee bar. Heero enjoyed the watery sunlight on his face, twirling Wufei's rose just to keep his fingers occupied, although they were itching to twine with those of the man walking beside him. The whole situation felt so surreal. He'd been no different when he woke up this morning, not a thought of romance in his head; now it seemed he was lovesick over one of his closest friends. His heart hadn't stopped racing since he had kissed Wufei in the office.

Heero glanced at Wufei, who appeared lost in thought. His desire for the Chinese Preventer had caught him by surprise in its swiftness, but it couldn't be mere infatuation, brought on by the spirit of the day. Surely he must have felt something before and simply not been aware of it until the opportunity arose?

Of course, he wasn't the only one. Julian Lamond had made his intentions clear more than once, and today Wufei hadn't regarded the blond agent with his usual disdain, oblivious of Heero observing the exchange from his place in the queue. But that just made Heero more determined to succeed. He wanted to win Wufei's heart, and if it took a slow seduction, so be it. 

Trying not to smile, he looked sidelong at Wufei again and realized the other Preventer was watching him. "What?"

"Heero, I…" Wufei hesitated and extended his hand, taking Heero's and weaving their fingers together. The rose was clasped securely between their palms.

Now Heero did smile…and was shocked to find himself tugged off the main street into a nearby alley, his back colliding suddenly with the rough wall of a building, Wufei pressing against him, eyes closed, finding his mouth blindly with his own.

_So much for a slow seduction_. Groaning softly, Heero lifted his free hand to the back of Wufei's head, fingers splaying around the tight ponytail. He parted his lips slightly at the gentle, undemanding touch of Wufei's tongue, tasting bitter coffee and the lingering sweetness of strawberry cheesecake.

When they broke apart at last, Heero scarcely recognized his own voice, rough and wavering, as he asked, "What brought that on?"

"Just in case we don't get another chance," Wufei explained, tone hushed, leaning in for another kiss even as he spoke.

"Wufei…" Abruptly, Heero felt a lot less sure of himself. His fingers closed, gently but firmly, on the other man's ponytail, keeping his head in place, and apprehensive blue eyes met black. "If you want them, there _will_ be other chances. Don't do something you might regret."

Wufei's tapered brows gathered in a frown and he pulled away. "By the gods, Heero Yuy, I don't understand you!" he snapped. "You kiss me, insist on teasing me, but when Irespond you back off! Do you want this or not?"

"I just told you I did," Heero countered, his control slipping further. "But not here." He glanced indicatively at their surroundings. "That's not the type of person you are." 

When Wufei didn't answer, he closed his eyes, finding a measure of confidence in the self-imposed darkness. "Did you know you're my first Valentine?" he ventured. He firmed his grip on Wufei's hand and rubbed his thumb over the ridge of a knuckle, then opened his eyes. "Even if it is our only chance, I don't want this to end as a quick clinch in an alley."

_What **am** I babbling about?_ he chastised himself. He'd made this sound like a relationship, instead of the mutual infatuation it probably was no matter how he tried to dress it up.

But the pleased look on Wufei's face swiftly chased his pessimism away. "Charming _and_ honourable," Chang remarked, his amusement laced with sincerity. "I'm…proud to be your first Valentine, Heero." He pulled their joined hands up to kiss the back of Heero's, then turned, obviously intending to head back onto the main street, and back to work.

Heero followed his lead. They couldn't dally forever, after all; neither of their personalities allowed much in the way of shirking responsibility. Not even an afternoon of paperwork. Just before they left the alley, he loosened his fingers, expecting Wufei to want to let go. The Chinese Preventer had had quite a traditional upbringing, and he wasn't sure how far his propriety would stretch. He barely noticed Wufei's step slowing.

"Heero."

"Mmm?"

"I'll buy the coffee tomorrow." Wufei looked back at him over his shoulder and caught his hand tightly. "As thanks for being _my_ first Valentine."

Blinking a little as they returned to the main street and weak sunlight, Heero could only smile.

TBC…

*sigh* Everything's coming together…and that's just when things go wrong! Next up: Julian makes his bid, and Wufei's heart takes a knock.


End file.
